The subject matter of this application relates to hand tools of the type which are electrically insulating so that they can be safely used in applications where they may come into contact with sources of electrical power. More specifically, the subject of this application is an electrically insulating hand tool having an elongated shank with a handle connected thereto and a work engaging insert disposed in the shank.
There are currently a number of hand tools developed to be used on or around sources of electrical power. Such tools are typically formed of metal materials that have an insulated coating thereon or otherwise are covered with insulating materials. These tools are typically connected to handles with electrically insulating properties.
While these tools generally work to electrically isolate the user from electricity, there is always a present danger that the insulation on these tools will become damaged, thus compromising its ability to insulate the user from electricity. Consequently, there is a significant risk in using these insulated tools on or around electrical sources, and these tools are not generally recommended for use around or on components involving high voltages.
Currently, there are also tools being manufactured from plastic materials. These tools provide greater electrical insulating capabilities than the insulated tools, but they often lack the bending and/or torque strength of their metal counterparts. This limits the types of applications in which the plastic tools can be used, and it also affects the safety of the plastic tools.
Generally, the subject of this application is to provide an improved electrically insulated tool which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art while affording additional structural and operating advantages.
An important feature is the provision of an electrically insulating hand tool which is of relatively simple design and economical structure.
Another feature is the provision of an electrically insulating hand tool that provides greater safety when used on or around sources of electricity.
Another feature is the provision of an electrically insulating hand tool that is lightweight yet sturdy.
Another feature is the provision of an electrically insulating hand tool constructed from composite materials.
In connection with the foregoing features, yet another feature is the provision of a method of making an electrically insulating hand tool with the features stated above.